


Castiel the Stuck Up Angel

by KaizenKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizenKitty/pseuds/KaizenKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cass lost his virginity in Heaven...umm, yeah. Basically a sick parody of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", gives new meaning to "ride my sleigh tonight"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel the Stuck Up Angel

Castiel the stuck up Angel  
had a very perky butt  
and if you ever saw it,  
you would wanna pinch it hard.

All of the other Angels  
laughed at him and called him names,  
they never let poor Castiel  
join in any bedroom games.

But one foggy Xmas eve,  
Ana came and said:  
"Castiel with your butt so tight,  
would you be my bitch tonight?"

And, all the other Angels shared him,  
as they shouted out in glee:  
"Baby, if you survive this,  
you'll go down in history!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Ana used to be Castiel's boss. Before she fell.


End file.
